


Flower Knight

by antiheronea



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Burglary, Cute, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheronea/pseuds/antiheronea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark owns a small flower shop in Metropolis. One day his shop gets broken in, but a surprising visitor comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Knight

It was a sunny Friday morning when a delivery truck delivered new, bright-colored flowers into Clark's flower shop. Sunny mornings always made happy and energetic. He carried the flowers inside and put them in their own buckets before starting to work on bouquets. Clark had ordered a lot of different flowers, but he always ordered an extra patch of peonies. Clark loved to make big bouquets out of them, the peony bouquets were his bestsellers. Peonies were also Clark's personal favorites. 

Clark was making a bouquet that was going to get picked up later in the day, when the bell on the door chimed.

A handsome man in a long black coat stepped in. Clark thing he noticed was that he had never seen him before. Most of his customers were regulars, but now and then new customers came in.

"Hello, are you looking for something special?" Clark smiled and wiped his hands on his apron.

The man turned to look at him and he checked Clark from head to toe. "Yes, I need a bouquet. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, my peony bouquet is my bestseller." Clark pulled the fresh, new peonies from the glass cabinet behind him. "But well, who is the lucky lady who you are buying a bouquet to?"

"Err.. "

Clark chuckled a bit and looked at older man. He figured that the man might be a bit of a ladies' man so he picked a bucket of red roses. "Well every woman loves roses. Does that sound good?" Clark smiled to the new customer.

"Yeah sure. Dozen of those then." The man waved his hand in the air and walked to the register as Clark assembled the bouquet ready.

Clark walked behind the register and handed the flowers to the man. "That will be 40 dollars." The handsome dark-haired man took the flowers and return handed 40 dollars in cash to Clark. 

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day and a good date." Clark smiled brightly to the man who returned a tiny smile.

"It's Bruce. Have a good day, too.." Bruce leaned in closer to look at the name tag on Clark's apron. "..Clark." 

Clark couldn't help, but blush at the charming smirk that the man gave him. Bruce left the store with the roses and got into his expensive looking car and drove away. Who was this man?

Clark shook his head and headed back to the bouquet he was working on. It wasn't like he was ever again meeting the handsome stranger.

\-----------------------

It had been a pretty busy day in the store, but the city quieted down in the evening. Like every evening, Clark was sitting in the small backroom of his shop counting today's sales. Bruce kept returning to his mind, but he just tried to push the man out of his mind.

The dark brunet man was minding his own business and humming a song from the radio when he heard racket from outside.

Clark thought it was just some kids passing by his store, but then the wide glass window of his store was shattered. He quickly stood up and scrambled to find something to protect himself with, but there was none.

Clark could hear three adult men talking and smashing things in front of the store. He was definitely screwed if they noticed him in the backroom. The lights of the front were shut so probably that's why they had broken in.

If Clark could just quietly get to his bag, he could call help. Just as he was opening his bag, he could hear one of the men saying, "Look, there's a light in the backroom!"

Clark cursed and with shaking hands tried to find his phone, but the burglars kicked the door open. Clark looked at the burglars who were pointing their guns at Clark.

"T-Take whatever you w-want--" Clark tried to conciliate the three men in dark clothes.

"Shut the fuck up and throw that phone here!" One of the men in a leather jacket shouted at him. Clark obeyed and threw his phone to the guy closest to him. The guy immediately dropped the phone on the ground and with the heel of his boot, crushed it.

"Now give your wallet and that watch on your wrist. Then be a nice boy and give us all the cash in the register." A guy in a hoodie reached for Clark's bag and started to look through it. Clark took off his father's watch and reached for his jacket for his wallet. Luckily he had used almost all of his cash to buy food for his dog.

As he handed his wallet and watch to the hoodie guy, the first guy grabbed Clark's arm. The man pulled him into the front of the store to the cash register. "Now give us the money or we will smash this place even more."

The store was already in horrible shape. Most of his beautiful flower bouquets were on the ground and the glass cabinets were also smashed. Clark could hear the third guy smashing his laptop in the backroom. How was he ever going to get his store back together?

Just as Clark was handing the cash in the register, a dark tall man in cape crashed into the store from the broken window. "Let the man go and leave."

The three burglars looked at the mysterious man in a black, heavy-looking armor in fear. "B-Batman? W-What the hell?" The third guy near the door of the backroom stuttered.

Clark's eyes widened and he looked at infamous vigilante of Gotham. He only had heard about Batman in the news, but of course he had never seen him in real life. Batman chased after criminals in Gotham, not in Metropolis. How could he be saving Clark in Metropolis right now?

The burglar who was standing next to Clark, all of sudden wrapped his arm around Clark's neck. "I ain't afraid of you, you piece of shit! You have no power in here! Return where you belong!" the man shouted, but Clark could feel his hand trembling.

All it took was Batman to throw one of his batarangs at the man to make the man shriek in fear. The man shrank on the ground and he let go of Clark just as the blade passed him. Clark stepped aside to safety, but the burglars were already scrambling away from the store. And just like that Clark and his saviour were left alone in the shop.

Clark looked after the burglars, but quickly remembered that he still wasn't completely alone. "Wow.." Clark gasped as he turned to look at Batman. "I think I might be dreaming. Did I fell asleep against my desk?"

Batman's chuckle sounded more of rumble since his voice was clearly altered. "I'm just making a visit to Metropolis. You are pretty lucky.." the armored man turned to look at the store and cringed. "Well, kind of.." Clark looked past Batman and swallowed. His store was completely destroyed. 

Clark walked to the middle of store and sighed. "Dammit.." There was no way he was ever going to get enough money to get the store back into its earlier form. "Well, thank you anyway.." Clark turned to look at the vigilante and smiled weakly.

Batman looked at Clark for a moment before leaning close. Before Clark could react, he felt warm lips against his own. _Is Batman kissing me?!_ Clark squeaked in his mind.

"Hope that made things even a bit better." The other man smirked as he pulled back. Clark was too flabbergasted to say anything. "I need to go and get those bastards before they get too far away. Have a good night.. Clark." And just like that, Batman was gone.

Clark looked after Batman in full surprise. _How did he know my name?_

\-----------------------

Few days later after the incident, Clark could finally return to his store. The day after the burglary, he had been all day at the police station and on the day after that, he wasn't allowed to go the store. The police officer had said that they were investigating the store so he couldn't go there.

Clark had to admit that he was kind of afraid to go back to the store. He didn't want to see his beloved shop still all trashed. 

And just like he thought, his shop was still in bad shape. The broken window had been shielded, but the inside was still filled with pieces of glass and stomped on flowers.

Clark put his bag and jacket on the counter top and pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. He walked to the cabinet where he stored his cleaning equipment and pulled out a broom. Clark had to start somewhere so he started to sweep the floor.

Suddenly the bell chimed as someone stepped in. "I'm sorry, but we are closed--" Clark turned around and Bruce was standing there in his black coat and handsome as ever. "Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you had a bit of a rough night after my visit." Bruce looked around with his arms behind his back. The glass crunched under his expensive Italian leather shoes.

"Yeah.. well.." Clark swallowed and looked around. Even as he had swept most of the floor, the shop still looked awful.

"Well I'm here to cheer you up." Bruce pulled his arms from behind his back. In his hands, there was a huge bouquet of peonies. "I know it's not as beautiful as your bouquets, but well.. The best flower shop in Metropolis was closed." Bruce smiled charmingly and handed over the flowers.

Clark took the bouquet in his hands. Am I dreaming? Is that gorgeous man from few days back really back and handing me peonies?

The brunet mind was alerted. Clark looked up to Bruce and it took him a moment to gather all the clues. Something about Batman and Bruce's visits were awfully similar. And Batman knew his name. It didn't take long for Clark to figure it out. It wasn't like Batman, or well Bruce had been too secretive about his identity while saving him. "You're--"

Bruce chuckled and stepped closer. "Yes, I'm glad that you're okay. You're lucky that I'm visiting Metropolis--" The rest of Bruce's words were swallowed by Clark's lips. Bruce's lips did feel familiar.

"Thank you." Clark squeezed Bruce's jacket in his fingers as he stood close to his hero.

"Let me take you to a date. I want to treat you with some more flowers and a nice dinner." Bruce softly touched Clark's lower lip. How could Clark say no to Bruce and his charming smile?

\-----------------------

Bruce picked up Clark from his small apartment that same evening. They had a dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. When they had walked in, Bruce had just said his name and the butler had immediately taken them to one of the tables. Clark wanted to ask who Bruce was, but he didn't want to ruin the evening.

After delicious dinner, Bruce took Clark to his suite. It was in the highest floor and the view from the room was stunning. By now, it was really hard for Clark not to ask about who Bruce exactly was.

"Want some whiskey or something else?" Bruce poured himself a glass of whiskey as he was loosening his tie. _Charming bastard._

"Nah, I'm not much of fan of whiskey." Clark walked to Bruce while he was sipping in his whiskey and leaned to kiss the taller man. They had shared few kisses while getting to the hotel so Clark just went ahead and kissed Bruce freely.

"Well I'd also rather choose your lips on mine than the whiskey glass." Bruce smirked and put down the glass in his hands. The older man started to tug on Clark's shirt. Things started to heat up quickly, so Clark reached to open Bruce's shirt.

As they had gotten rid of their shirt and they were thrown on the floor, Bruce pulled Clark to the bedroom. In the middle of the room was a wide bed where Bruce pushed Clark and climbed over him. He continued kissing Clark deeply as he started to battle with zipper of Clark's jeans.

Clark's mind was filled with thoughts. He tried to keep up with Bruce's heated kisses, but he had to ask the question that had been in his mind all night.

"B-Bruce wait.." Clark mumbled and nudged Bruce away. Bruce's hair was tousled and his lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing. "What? Am I going too fast?"

"N-No, but I have been wanting to ask something.." Clark bit his lip.

"Sure, go ahead. Is it about Batman?" Bruce frowned and he seemed a bit worried.

"No! I mean, I will probably want to know more about that later.." Clark blushed a bit as he realised that he had just admitted that he hoped that there was "later". "But uhm.. who are you? Like yes, I know you are Bruce Wayne, but how do you afford all of this?"

Clark looked at Bruce who just chuckled. "You're cute." Bruce leaned to kiss Clark's forehead. "And a bit clueless." Bruce reached for the newspaper on the nightstand and showed it to Clark. On the front page was Bruce and he was shaking hands with some important looking men. As Clark studied the article more, he realised. Of course.. Bruce was the famous billionaire from Gotham who owned the Wayne Enterprises.

Clark laughed and presses his hands on his face. "God, you must think I'm an idiot."

Bruce laughed as he threw the newspaper aside. "No, I don't. Actually I'm glad that you figured out my secret before knowing about my real life success." Bruce started to kiss down Clark's chest, making Clark moan against his hands. "Can we continue now or is there something else in your mind?"

Clark removed his hands from his face and looked down at Bruce and shook his head as he wasn't able to form words. Bruce was pulling down his jeans and underwear so it was pretty hard for Clark to think clearly. 

"Well good." Bruce gave Clark his signature smirk and leaned down to kiss the head of Clark's cock. Clark let out a soft moan and reached for Bruce's soft looking hair.

The rest of the night they spent exploring and studying each others bodies. Clark couldn't get enough of the feeling of Bruce's stubble against his bare skin. He had never felt as needy as he felt with Bruce. The older man knew exactly what to do and it resulted on Clark coming more than once.

\-----------------------

Clark woke up alone. Bruce's side of the bed felt cool so he must have been up for a while. Clark stood up and pulled on his underwear from the floor and headed to the living room. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen, but on the counter top was a tray filled with breakfast foods.

Clark sat down and picked an apple from the tray and started to eat on it. As he was wondering where Bruce was, he noticed a note on the side of the tray. He picked it up and read the message on it.

**"Morning, gorgeous**

**I had to leave to deal with few errands.  
Let's meet at your shop at 12 pm, a car will be waiting for you then**

**-B"**

Smile grew on Clark's face and he continued to enjoy his breakfast before taking a shower. Bruce truly was a mysterious man.

As Clark had gotten ready and headed downstairs, soon a driver walked to Clark and guided him to a black car. The car took him to the other side of the town where his shop was located.

Clark tried to think what was going on, but he had no idea. Maybe Bruce just wanted to help Clark with cleaning before leaving Metropolis. It wasn't like he was going to stay with Clark.

As the car stopped, Clark stepped out of the car. The first thing he noticed was that the front window was changed to a new window. Inside the store was Bruce with a big messy bouquet of peonies in his arms.

Clark hurried inside the store which was all clean and tidy. Not a single petal or shard of glass was on the floor and all the cabinets were changed into new ones.

"W-What's going on, Bruce?" Clark looked around in amazement. All the buckets were also filled with flowers. The shop looked like burglary hadn't even happened.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Bruce put down the vase with the messy peony bouquet. "Sorry, I'm not good at making bouquets. I hope you will teach me though.." Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark and kissed the other man.

"Wait, what? You're gonna stay?" Clark looked at Bruce with huge eyes. "But your business is in Gotham."

"I own a helicopter, I can fly there in just a moment." Bruce grinned and leaned to kiss Clark. Clark laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed him back.

"Thank you.. for everything. How can I ever pay back?" Clark looked at Bruce who just shook his head in amusement.

"Clark, don't worry about. I'm just glad that I ran into your adorable shop." Bruce chuckled.

Clark glanced at the bouquet which Bruce had made him. "Well I could start with teaching you how to make a proper bouquet.." Clark smirked at the older man who just laughed.

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my rather long Superbat one shot~  
> It got a bit out of hand after 1,5K words, but lol more for you to read
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is a link to my tumblr~](http://antiheronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading~  
> Kudos and comments are like Ben Affleck's kisses to me ❤


End file.
